Dead Ringer
by Mumuoni
Summary: When Sasuke is troubled by a face that is all too familiar. Naruto/Final Fantasy crossover. Sasuke POV *implied Uchihacest*


Rain echoed through the rooms of Sasuke's cold apartment. The cold bit into his flesh as he walked down the dark hall, drenched and shivering. His fingers trembled uncontrollably as they felt the wall for the bathroom light. He flicked it on and came face to face with his reflection.

His dark hair was annoyingly plastered to his face, the ebony strands mimicked tainted veins as they wove down his sharp features.

Sasuke was pissed. His mouth was set to a hard line and his eyes were alight with rage.

He was wet.

He was cold.

And he was angry.

He fumbled over to the shower and struggled to twist the handle.

"Goddamnit." He cursed under his breath.

All of his plans today had failed. Nothing was working out in his favor, he was too absentminded. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around the handle, finally managing to turn the water on. His entire body was trembling.

 _I'm going to get fucking hypothermia from this shit._

It seemed like an eternity before steam began to lick it's way up to the ceiling.

Sasuke didn't care that he still had his clothes on, he stood under the heat, soaking it in as it scalded over his chest. The burn was painful, but more pleasant than the chill that still seemed to be eroding him from the inside out.

"Ahhh.. " Sasuke let out a tired sigh as the two elements battled for control of his body, his anger waning.

" _You're losing your cool, Sasuke. This isn't like you,_ " Kakashi had said earlier, " _Go home, you are no good to me distracted._ "

"Fuck you. Damn Kakashi. You don't know shit." Sasuke growled out, bitter over the memory. Home was the last thing he needed to cool down.

Sure, he had been preoccupied recently, but for a good reason! And that reason was in the other room, sleeping in his bed!

Watching the man's sleeping face, Sasuke decided he could now understand why all the women always went crazy whenever he so much as walked by. There was an alluring beauty to Noctis's features. They were so intoxicating. His pale luminescent skin in contrast with his inky black hair created a striking picture.

To Sasuke, it was home, but admitting to it was agonizing. Noctis was the embodiment of the Uchiha, he had a powerfully fierce presence that couldn't be ignored, and a regality that urged people into submission.

"I am the only Uchiha." Sasuke hissed territorially at the sleeping form.

Sasuke was the true Uchiha. This foreigner showed up out of nowhere and had twisted every sense of his reality.

There was a magnetism between them that only grew stronger the more Sasuke fought against it.

And he fought hard.

This man who looked like him was haunting.

He reminded Sasuke of his mother. And of Itachi. All of the ghosts that he had clinging to his heart were dredged back into reality every time Sasuke met his eyes, or glimpsed the bare skin on the back of Noctis's neck. Or the faint flutter of his eyelashes as he slept.

And despite all of that, he wanted to hold him. He wanted to caress his fair skin. To feel it. Taste it. To know that it was all real. He could imagine the agony that every faint flutter of a hand against his flesh would bring, and he yearned for it.

Noctis represented every sin incarnate. Every dark deed, every merciless kill, every tentative moment that Sasuke rejected his legacy. Noctis was all of that. Pulling him into the depths of his own despair. Every trauma he had experienced was relieved. The fragile barriers in his mind were collapsing and crashing all around Sasuke, suffocating him.

Sasuke hated him.

Every raw emotion that he had struggled to kill and maim and drag into hiding was breaking loose.

Sasuke was not the type to lay down without a fight. That's all he knew to do.

Fight, brood, avenge, kill.

He wanted to restrain Noctis. To make him weak, and break him. He wanted to completely control this man. To become God to this man, who tortured him with just his mere presence.

Sasuke wanted to forget every regret he had created for himself.

Regret was all he could feel. One after another bombarding his crumbling mind.

He touched his lips to Noctis's inner wrist, faintly dragging his teeth over the pulsing veins. His eyes trailed up to scrutinize the otherworldly imposter's unconscious face.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he brought his mouth to Noctis's open palm. His hot breath a soft caress.

He pulled his doppelganger's hand against his forehead. Trailing it slowly down the side of his cheek.

Sasuke could see his brother.

 _Itachi..._

He could see him as if he had never died. As if Sasuke had never killed him.

He could remember the soft touches that they shared. The bond that they had. He could feel his heart clench painfully, and Sasuke traced every finger on Noctis's hand with his teeth. He planted faint, phantom kisses up his forearm.

With his eyes squeezed shut, he could almost replace Noctis with Itachi completely.

 _They smell different.  
_

The reality cut through Sasuke's fantasy like a knife, gouging violently through the brother in his memories. Making blood seep through his skin as a sad smile played across his lips.

" _I'm sorry._ " Itachi had mouthed, " _There won't be a next time._ "

Memories flashed behind his eyes, and Sasuke was hit with more regret and anguish.

 _This is wrong._

He dropped Noctis's wrist, feeling colder than before. His heart felt dead; Heavy, like a lump of useless scar tissue.

This man could never be what he wanted.

It no longer existed in his world.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hello all~ Mumu here ^.^

Thank you everyone who took time to read this. This is my first time submitting so ahhh thank God that is done xD

As much as I wish I had created these beautiful characters, they are not mine ;_; and they belong to their respective creators. I just borrowed them for a little while (shamelessly).

And yes I know that this is a strange strange little fanfic snippet, but when inspiration (and friends) persuade you, you should definitely pursue it... even if you don't really know how to feel about it yourself.

Anyways! Feel free to leave any feedback, good or bad. Or not, if you are a silent appreciator (much like myself).

Until we meet again~


End file.
